Souvenirs d'une vie révolue
by Fullcel14
Summary: Avant qu'il rejoigne la Brigade Fantôme, Feitan a eut une autre vie. Autre vie enfouie au plus profond de son être et qu'il désirait oublier. Mais la rencontre avec un gang adverse va faire resurgir ses douloureux souvenirs et le mener à devoir mettre sa vie en danger. Une histoire remplie de souvenirs, d'amour, de chagrins et de souffrances... ATTENTION : contient violence
1. Chapitre Premier

Quel honneur ! La toute première fiction sur Feitan EN FRANÇAIS ! J'ai du mal à y croire XD. J'espère que cette première fic sur notre tortureur (ça se dit ça?) préféré vous plaira !:D

Je tiens juste à ajouter que je joue dans le domaine du gore (il suffit de le constater à travers mes autres fics) donc pour les amateurs de torture, de sang, blablabla, bien venu ! Enjoy ^-^ !

PS : CONTIENT DES PASSAGES AUXQUELS LES ÂMES SENSIBLES DEVRAIT S'ABSTENIR !

Souvenirs d'une vie révolue

Chapitre 1

Les coups pleuvaient. Il ne pouvait rien faire. A être trop sûr de lui, il en avait perdu toute possibilité d'échec. Il hurla, une fois de plus. L'entendaient-ils ? Sa gorge était devenue tellement sèche que ses cris de désespoir s'étaient transformés en gémissements rauques. La douleur était telle qu'elle semblait arriver quelques secondes après chaque coup. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son dos, emportant avec lui un peu plus de vie à chaque seconde passée. Si seulement...si seulement il s'était tenu à son plan de départ, peut-être qu'il ne se trouverait pas aux portes de la mort.

FLASH-BACK

C'était une journée comme une autre, complètement banale. Il était encore tôt, on pouvait distinguer quelques chants d'oiseaux. Mais rien ne pouvait annoncer ce qui allait arriver. Pourtant, les évènements suivants la rendraient unique...

Les autres membres s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient. Il faut dire que les distractions manquaient assez rapidement. Les parties de cartes se succédaient, les unes après les autres, dans une ambiance amicale, mais très vite lassante. La lumière était rare, et au crépuscule, les ténèbres envahissaient rapidement le grand hall du vieux bâtiment délabré. Les jours de mauvais temps se succédaient apportant avec eux cette clarté grisâtre, qui essayait de frayer un chemin à travers les carreaux abîmés poussiéreux des grandes fenêtres de la salle.

Brisant la routine monotone, il décida de sortir prendre l'air. L'atmosphère lourde qui occupait leur repère devenait presque invivable. Il proposa à son coéquipier de l'accompagner, histoire de ne pas être seul. Il avait longtemps vécu dans la solitude, du moins, c'est ce dont il se souvenait. Il lui semblait, qu'il avait vécu une autre vie, plus lointaine, et radicalement différente de celle qu'il vivait aujourd'hui. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. C'est seulement depuis son arrivée sur l'île de l'étoile filante que sa solitude passée s'était peu à peu estompée. Il s'était fait ce que l'on pouvait appeler des « amis ». Après ça, il avait changé de style vestimentaire, de comportement aussi. Il parlait maintenant lentement et froidement, la partie inférieur du visage dissimulée sous un col avec un crâne représenté dessus. Des mèches noires désordonnées lui tombaient sur le visage, le rendant encore moins visible. La seule partie de sa figure qui était la plus visible était ses yeux. Bridés, couleur gris-noir et au regard froid et déterminé. Un regard peu commun dans les environs, et qui mettait mal à l'aise n'importe qui, excepté ses coéquipiers. Il était de petite taille, de petit gabarit aussi, le faisant quasiment passer pour un enfant. Mais il n'avait que faire des remarques impertinentes des autres il était ce qu'il était, point à la ligne.

Ils avertirent les autres de leur départ et quittèrent le lieu délabré. Leur marche ne fut guère longue, mais elle suffit pourtant à le faire prendre conscience de la future tournure des évènements.

Ils allèrent à la ville qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques kilomètres de leur lieu de refuge. Étant donné leur capacité, s'y rendre était un infime détail. Ils n'étaient pas les plus rapide de la Brigade pour rien.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc en centre-ville. Ils essayèrent d'éviter les endroits les plus fréquentés. Leur têtes étant mises à prix, mieux fallait ne pas prendre de risques. En fait, « ne pas prendre de risques » était un bien grand mot, ainsi aurait-il fallu dire « ne pas se faire repérer ». Dans le cas contraire, ils tueraient leurs opposants de tout façons. Ce qui les gênerait serait plutôt la réaction du chef, on ne pouvait prédire comment il prendrait cet écart aux lois instaurées au sein de leur brigade. Enfin, ils étaient juste là pour se dégourdir les jambes. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus, c'était qu'ils se retrouveraient nez à nez avec un autre gang, ou du moins une partie.

Cela se passa dans un de ces recoins de ville où personne n'ose vraiment s'aventurer. Ces impasses sombres qui, après avoir fui, vous font perdre tout espoir d'échappatoire. C'est ici qu'ils rencontrèrent leur futurs opposants. Entre gangs, chacun connait à peu près les autres par niveau de popularité. Et il faut dire que la Brigade Fantôme se trouvait en haut de la pyramide. A travers les ans, elle avait acquis une certaine réputation, mais bien que tout le monde en parlait, personne ne connaissait vraiment ses membres, ni ne les avait vus. Ces quelques autres individus qui avaient croisés leur chemins, étaient bien mal tombés. Les deux membres de cette fameuse brigade s'avancèrent, continuant sereinement leur chemin. Mais voilà que ces autres hommes leur barraient la route, leur interdisant tout passage, et il était bien sûr hors de question pour les deux coéquipiers de capituler et de faire demi-tour; ils faisaient partis de la Brigade Fantôme tout de même !

- Hé ! Vous là ! Savez-vous à qui vous avez à faire ?! Faites tout de suite demi tour ! Vous empiétiez sur notre territoire ici ! Commença un des hommes qui faisait barrage. Il était très grand et baraqué. Cet homme avait dû faire partit d'une quelconque organisation d'auto-défense ou de combat

- Haha ! C'est plutôt toi qui devrait te renseigner mon vieux ! Répondit le coéquipier du plus petit.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?! Tu oses me répondre en plus ? Viens-là que je te règle ton compte !

- C'est si gentiment demandé ! Répliqua l'autre, tout en faisant craquer les doigts de sa mains et en s'avançant.

Il sentit soudain une pression sur son bras.

- Laisse tomber, Phinx, ils n'en valent même pas la peine, on s'en va...

- Hein ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de refuser un combat, Feitan ! Allez, ce sera vite fait !

- Il est clair que leur niveau est trop faible pour qu'on puisse prendre plaisir au combat. C'est bien ce que je dis ils n'en valent même pas la peine.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit le gamin, là ? On dirait qu'il a peur, pas vrai les mecs ?

La dizaine d'hommes constituant les opposants éclatèrent alors tous de rire, ce qui eut le don d'énerver le destinataire de ces paroles. Lui, peur ? Toujours aussi calmement, il dit alors :

- Ok, finalement, je change d'avis.

- Ah ! Je te reconnais là ! Répondit Phinx avec le sourire. On y va !

D'un coup, c'est comme si les deux coéquipiers s'étaient éclipsés. Les membres du gang adverse tournèrent leur tête dans tous les sens. Mais où étaient-ils passés ? Soudain, comme une réponse à leur pensées, ils apparurent devant eux. Leurs mains étaient entourées d'une aura blanche. Ils tuèrent les premiers qui étaient sur leur route, les décapitant ou leur tordant le cou.

- Occupe-toi de ceux à l'arrière, je me charge de ceux-là ! Proposa le blond.

Sans aucune réponse audible, Feitan se fraya rapidement un chemin à travers les membres devant lui. Il surprit ses attaquants – dont l'homme qu'il avait "insulté" – prendre discrètement la poudre d'escampette. Il accéléra, de façon à leur barrer le chemin à son tour.

- Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais vous lasser vous échapper ?

Ses opposants semblèrent prendre une position de combat. Ils savaient combattre en plus ? Bah tant mieux, ça lui aura au moins laissé une chance de s'amuser ! Mais avant qu'il puisse bondir sur eux, ils avaient disparus. Un réflexe de sa part lui évita de se prendre leur attaque.

Il sauta en avant et se retourna dans un dérapage pour faire face à ses ennemis. Plus loin, vers Phinx, un cris retentit :

- La Brigade Fantôme ! Ils sont de a Brigade Fan..., il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa tête tourna à 360°.

A ces mots, l'opposant de Feitan eut comme un souvenir soudain. Il souria.

- Héhé, bien joué petit ! Je vois que tu as toujours d'aussi bon réflexes.

- Hein ? De quoi parlait-il ? Le connaissait-il ? Pour toute réaction, le jeune homme souleva un sourcil interrogateur. L'autre baissa la tête et pouffa.

- Héhéhé, suis-je bête ! C'est vrai que ça fais une paye qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Tu étais beaucoup plus jeune à l'époque...

- ...Q-Quoi ?

- Hahahahaha ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Alors laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire !

Et, profitant de son moment d'incompréhension, l'homme envoya une émission d'aura vers Feitan. Il aurait pu l'éviter s'il n'avait pas été absorbé par ce qu'avait dis cet homme. Car, en effet, maintenant, sa tête lui était vaguement familière... Mais qui était-il bon sang ?! Et l'impression qu'il gardait de lui était remplie de haine. Cet homme, et peut-être d'autres aussi, étaient impliqués dans un bouleversement de sa vie.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions que la concentration d'aura lui arriva dessus, le projetant quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva sur ses avants-bras ses cheveux cachaient son visage.

- Fei !

- Alors, tu te souviens ? Les souvenirs remontent-ils à la surface ? Dit-il sarcastiquement.

- Laisse-le moi ! Je vais le finir ! Intervint Phinx.

Mais avant qu'il ne put faire un geste, les quelques hommes restant s'éclipsèrent avec une extrême rapidité, laissant dans un murmure porté par le vent : « Nous n'avons pas tout à fait fini... tu sais où nous trouver... hin hin hin !…

En effet tout, tout lui revenait comme un flash d'images. Lentement, il releva la tête, laissant apparaître un visage accablé et terrifié. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient remplis de colère et de haine. Phinx, qui s'était rapproché pour voir l'état de son ami, s'arrêta net. Ce qu'il vu sur le visage de Feitan lui glaça le sang jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme cela. Lui qui est d'ordinaire si calme et posé, montrait maintenant tout sentiment opposé à son caractère habituel. Il haletait presque. Phinx ne savait pas ce que l'autre inconnu lui avait montré, mais ça ne devait surement pas être des champs de fleurs.

Il se releva finalement. Le blond n'osait rien dire et restait à essayer de déchiffrer le soudain comportement de son partenaire. Il sembla se calmer un peu, mais la tension qui régnait dans l'atmosphère persistait. Phinx osa une question:

- Tu connais ces types ?

Il hocha la tête : "Je les ai connu... il y a longtemps. Je pense qu'il est maintenant temps d'en finir..." Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase si bas que Phinx avait à peine pu la déchiffrer.

- Viens, on a plus rien à faire ici, déclara l'autre, froidement.

Le chemin du retour se fit quasiment dans le silence. Feitan avait le regard assombri et son coéquipier voulait savoir la raison qui mettait son ami dans cet état. Qui était cet homme ? Que lui avait-il fait par le passé ? Et pourquoi cela avait-il l'air d'affecter autant Feitan ?

Soudain, il s'arrêta net et prit un bout de papier qui se trouva le sol. Il y inscrit quelque chose et le donna à Phinx.

- J'ai des choses à régler... Retrouve-moi à cette adresse à 17h30. Et surtout n'en parle à personne. C'est une affaire personnelle, et je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un s'en mêle.

- Fei...

- Je sais ce que je fais. J'ai fait une promesse, il y a longtemps... Je ne peux pas me défiler... pas maintenant.

Le ton qu'il avait employé lui fit comprendre qu'il était vraiment sérieux. Il prit le papier. Il soupira.

- Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux autres, moi ! Ah ! Jsuis pas doué pour inventer des excuses !

- Tu trouveras. Dis simplement quelque chose du genre que je suis resté en ville parce que je voulais changer d'air ou quelque chose comme ça...

- Très bien... Bon je te fais confiance. Après tout, si tu veux casser la gueule à un deux mecs, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Tâche juste de ne pas trop te faire remarquer.

Ils partirent donc dans leur propre direction.

Les heures passèrent. Feitan devait trouver un plan. Il ne pouvait pas s'inviter chez eux et semer la panique comme ça. Et puis, il fallait que ces enfoirés payent pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Sa vengeance allait être quelque chose d'inoubliable ! Aucun de ces types n'en sortirai vivant. Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres. Oui, il les tuerai tous.

Il passa quelques minutes a trouver une stratégie. Il fallait tout de même qu'il se méfie ; cet homme l'avait invité à venir, ils devaient donc l'attendre de pied ferme. Eux aussi voulait le tuer, c'était évident. Il l'avait bien fait pour...pour... Non, il ne voulait pas penser à ce jour. Il l'avait effacé son passé de sa mémoire, et voilà qu'à cause de ce type, tout lui revenait. Ça faisait mal, très mal. Des images apparurent. Non ! Stop ! Il ne voulait pas se rappeler ! Il mis sa tête entre ses mains et se concentra. Pour l'instant, il fallait penser à ce qui allait arriver par la suite.

C'est bon, il était prêt. Il se dirigea instinctivement vers un endroit isolé et abandonné du port. Plusieurs hangars rouillés étaient dressés devant lui. Ses pas l'amenèrent vers le plus grand d'entre eux. Il était près. Il allait leur montrer que l'homme qu'il est maintenant n'avait plus rien à voir avec le petit garçon qu'ils avaient connu autrefois.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Flash-Back

Chapitre 2

FLASH-BACK

Sa mère était belle. Du moins, c'était le souvenir qu'il avait gardé d'elle. D'origine chinoise, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais lui tombaient en cascade dans son dos et dégageait une douce odeur vanillé. Elle n'était pas très grande, c'est d'ailleurs une de ces caractéristiques qu'il retrouvait chez lui. Il avait moins de souvenirs concernant son père. Il se souvenait juste qu'il avait les cheveux noirs également était plus grand que sa mère. Il lui semblait qu'il avait un regard assez froid, celui dont il avait hérité. C'est un peu près tout. Il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec sa mère.

Elle lui parlait très souvent en chinois, si bien qu'il devint bilingue très tôt. Ses parents étaient très doués en combat. Ils lui apprirent, très tôt encore, comment se servir du nen. Il progressait très vite, selon les dires de sa mère, et aurait pu battre un homme adulte s'il le voulait.

Un jour, l'année de ses huit ans, il se souvint de s'être rendu à l'hôpital avec son père. Sa mère avait le ventre de plus en plus gros ces dernier mois, c'était sûrement à cause de ça... quand il entra dans sa chambre, il trouva sa mère avec un poupons dans les bras. Elle le regarda tendrement.

- Viens voir ta petite sœur, Feitan.

Il s'approcha timidement. Son père le souleva pour qu'il soit à la hauteur de sa mère. Elle tenait le nouveau-né dans les bras. Sa petite sœur sembla l'observer. Elle lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire.

Une fois sortis de l'hôpital, ils reprirent le cours normal de leur vie. Sa mère recommença à lui donner des leçons de combats. Il progressait rapidement, ses gestes étaient de plus en plus fluides. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de pourquoi ses parents accordaient une importance si particulière à l'art du combat et celui du nen. Il pensait que ce devait aussi être le cas pour les autres enfants.

Ses parents commencèrent à plus travailler, et souvent, Feitan se retrouvait seul pendant la journée. Sa sœur avait été confiée à la nourrice de l'étage d'au-dessus. Ses parents décidèrent alors de l'inscrire dans une école pour que d'une part il ne soit plus seul en journée, mais aussi pour qu'il se fasse quelques amis. Il avait reçu des « cours particulier » de sa mère, et n'aurait donc pas à rattraper le retard qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Le lundi suivant, sa mère l'accompagna devant le bâtiment ou fourmillaient beaucoup d'enfants. Elle s'accroupit à son niveau.

- Bon, voilà le grand jour est arrivé, elle lui sourit. Donc, n'oublie pas ; pas de nen, ni de combats.

Il la regarda.

- Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Je suis désolé, mon chéri, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Elle lui caressa les cheveux tendrement. Essaye de te faire quelques amis, d'accord ?

Il baissa les yeux. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Et surtout, ne fait pas attention à ce que les autres enfants peuvent te dire, s'ils sont méchants avec toi. Ne rentre pas dans leur jeux.

Elle le regarda avec toute la tendresse que pouvait donner une mère à son fils et l'embrassa. « On se voit ce soir, Feitan. Passe une bonne journée. »

Il la regarda s'éloigner. Quand elle disparut, il se décida d'affronter ce lieu.

Plus tard, il fut introduit dans sa nouvelle classe. Les autres le dévisagèrent tout en murmurant quelques choses incompréhensibles à leur voisins. On lui indiqua une place. La matinée se passa très lentement.

A la pause, il préféra rester dans son coin plutôt qu'aller voir les autres. D'ailleurs, les autres enfants semblaient avoir peur de lui. Il abordait déjà ce regard froid et sévère qui le caractériserait plus tard. Mais soudain, un groupe de garçons s'avança vers lui. Ils l'encerclèrent. Celui qui semblait être le chef commença :

- Alors c'est toi le ptit nouveau ? Fei-truc, jsais plus ton nom..., dit-il orgueilleusement.

- C'est « Feitan », lui répondit-il d'un ton glacial, ce qui paru déplaire à l'autre.

- Heeein? Comment tu me parles, toi ? Tu sais qui je suis ?

Pour toute réponse, Feitan se leva et voulu s'éloigner du groupe, mais le garçon le saisit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Mais il se prend pour qui il se prend, ce chinois ou je ne sais quel autre asiatique ! Sa remarque fit rire ses compères, mais lui, resta sérieux.

Ils le surplombaient tous. Comparé aux autres enfants, Feitan était vraiment petit. Mais il ne se laissait pas impressionner pour autant. Il garda la même expression, et essaya de se dégager.

- Ho ! Tu veux déjà partir ? On commence à peine à s'amuser !

Il commença d'abord par lui faire un croche-pied, lui donna un coup de pied, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Bientôt, ses amis le rejoignirent et se mirent à imiter leur « chef ». Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et encaissait tous les coups, les uns après les autres. Il se serait bien défendu mais sa mère lui avait défendu de se servir du nen. Il aurait pu se défendre, il les aurait mit au tapis en moins de deux. Mais la situation était différente. Il ne voulait pas décevoir sa mère.

Il commençait vraiment à avoir mal. Les coups des autres n'étaient pas forts, mais tous combinés, ils avaient assez de puissance pour lui insuffler de la douleur. En même temps de le torturer, ils l'insulter de tous les noms qui constituaient leur médiocre vocabulaire. Il entendit une voix au loin, une voix d'adulte lui semblait-il. Les autres s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, et se retournèrent en direction de la voix. Ils s'écartèrent de lui, à l'arrivée de la grande personne. Sa vue se troubla et il vacilla. Avant de s'évanouir, il pu distinguer un forme flou s'approcher de lui, puis ce fut le noir.

Il se réveilla dans un endroit qui semblait être l'infirmerie ou une endroit de ce genre. C'était son premier jour, et il avait déjà des ennuis. Soudain, quelqu'un pénétra dans la pièce.

- Fei-chan !

Sa mère accouru vers lui. Et le serra dans ses bras. Il sentait qu'il tremblait. Bizarre... Il n'avait pas spécialement mal – ses parents lui avaient appris à éviter de sentir la douleur – mais psychologiquement, il n'était pas sûr d'être au meilleur de sa forme.

Elle le serra plus fort.

- Maman...Je suis désolé, je suis désolé..., répétait-il dans des étranglement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle, ce sont eux qui t'ont attaqué. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendu ?

Il baissa les yeux. « Je croyais que j'avais interdiction de faire quoique ce soit... »

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est ce que j'ai dit, mais ça ne concernait que le _nen_. Dans ce genre de situation, il faut que tu te défende. Tu es beaucoup plus fort qu'eux, alors ne les laissent pas croire qu'il peuvent t'avoir facilement !

Il la regarda, puis son regard se remplit de détermination. Ces mecs là, ils n'allaient pas y réchapper.

De jours en jour, Feitan perfectionnait son entraînement, il fallait qu'il devienne plus fort, beaucoup plus fort ! Malgré son petit gabarit, sa force ne cessait d'augmenter ; il serait bientôt capable de démolir un mur d'un bon coup de pied.

Un jour qu'il se promenait dans la rue, seul, il croisa cette fameuse bande qui l'avait honteusement mit au tapis quelques jours plus tôt. Bien sûr, il ne passa pas inaperçu et les garçons se mirent à lui courir après. Il s'arrangea pour les attirer dans un endroit désert.

- Oh ! Regardez-moi qui est là ! C'est ce petit « Feitan » qui s'est perdu ! son nom avait été dit avec dégoût. Tu sais qu'on a eut des gros problèmes à cause de toi ?

L'intéressé esquissa un léger sourire et dit ironiquement : « Ah oui, vraiment ? J'en suis vraiment désolé... »

Cette remarque eut le don de mettre en colère le chef du petit gang.

- T'en a pas eut assez, nabot ?!

Il fonça sur lui. Feitan ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Quand l'autre fut à sa hauteur, il sortit sa main gauche de sa poche, empoigna le bras de l'autre et le fit décoller du sol avec une extrême facilité, pour l'envoyer valser, sans se retourner, trois mètres plus loin.

Le garçon qui s'était écrasé piteusement sur le sol, le releva violemment dans un excès de rage.

- Comment oses-tu...?!

Et il lui fonça dessus en criant. Cette fois, le petit garçon l'empoigna pas le cou et le colla contre le mur.

- On dirait que tu ne comprend pas vraiment, dit-il très froidement tout en resserrant sa prise, si tu continue dans ce sens, je serai obligé de te tuer...

Ses compagnons restaient en arrière, n'étant pas aussi courageux que leur leader, et se contentaient d'observer la scène, terrorisés.

Le garçon se débattait de plus en plus. Puis, furtivement, il réussit à sortir un canif de son jean et alla, contre toute attentes de Feitan, lui planta dans l'épaule. Il lui laissa le couteau dedans. Pendant ce moment d'inattention, Feitan avec légèrement desserré sa prise, mais la reprit aussitôt après, plus intensément. Il baissa la tête, des mèches vinrent lui cacher les yeux.

- Je t'avais prévenu...

Il prononça ces quelques mots de telle sorte que seul le garçon contre le mur pouvait les entendre. Ces derniers mots lui avaient glacé le sang jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Pourquoi lui faisaient-il tant d'effet ? Il commençait vraiment à avoir peur...Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il montre une quelconque faiblesse devant ses amis. Mais ce type...ce type n'était vraiment pas clair... Maintenant, il lui foutait les boules !

De sa main libre, Feitan retira le couteau de son épaule, avec tout de même une grimace de douleur et le pointa en direction de l'autre garçon. Il lui entailla légèrement le bras, assez pour faire couler un filet de sang. A la vue de ce liquide écarlate, l'autre devint très pâle.

- Hé...hé ! Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui offrit un sourire remplit de haine et de folie. Il leva alors le couteau au niveau de son cou et le déposa doucement sur celui-ci.

- Tu vois, commença-t-il, ici se trouve la carotide. Et si je te fais la moindre petite entaille, ton sang coulera presque à flot (nda : bon, il faut bien sûr revoir la définition de « petite entaille » pour Feitan...). Imagine si je la coupe totalement... en quelques minutes, ton âme aura quitté ce monde.

L'autre garçon tremblait terriblement à présent. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il avait vraiment l'attention de le tuer ? Apparemment, il était plus que sérieux...

- Je...je t'en prit, supplia-il dans un léger sanglot. Laisse...laisse-moi !

Encore une fois, le petit garçon lui retourna son sourire machiavélique.

- Hum... Je me demande bien en combien de minutes tu pourrais rester en vie après ça...

Il appuya sur la pointe du couteau. Une perle rouge dégoulina le long du cou du garçon qui avait presque les larmes au yeux.

- Les mecs ! Hé les mecs ! Pourquoi vous foutez rien ?! Allez-y, profitez-en pendant qu'il a les mains prises pour l'attaquer !

Les autres ne savaient que faire. Ils étaient pétrifiés de terreur et ne pouvait faire un geste. Cependant, on voyait bien qu'ils hésitaient.

Feitan tourna la tête pour leur envoyer un regard sauvage remplit de mépris. « Essayez pour voir ». Cette seule remarque suffit à décourager les quelques garçons. Il revint à cet autre abruti qu'il tenait. Allait-il vraiment le tuer ? Après tout, ce n'était que pour une stupide histoire de rencontre. Mais il ressentait cependant un certain plaisir à torturer sa victime et de l'entendre le supplier d'arrêter. Il y trouvait même un certain apaisement. L'odeur du sang n'était pas si désagréable finalement.

Il enleva la lame du cou du garçon et lui entailla la joue, puis l'autre bras. Le garçon était désormais en pleurs, et le suppliait de plus en plus fort, ses cris engloutis par ses sanglots.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? N'aimes-tu pas sentir ce délicieux liquide couler le long de ta peau ?

- Ce mec est vraiment cinglé ! Au secours !

- Tu peux toujours crier, personne ne t'entendra. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai amené dans cet endroit ? Tu pensait vraiment que j'étais arrivé ici par hasard ? Haha! Tu es vraiment naïf...

Aussitôt après avoir fini sa phrase, d'un geste souple et rapide, il dirigea la lame en direction de son visage. L'autre, terrifié, ferma les yeux avant de pousser un cri de terreur. Un temps passa. Était-il mort ? Il risqua d'ouvrir un œil pour voir ce qu'il en était. Le couteau était à quelques millimètres de son visage.

Feitan baissa le couteau. Et lui dit, toujours aussi froidement :

- Je me contenterai de ça pour l'instant. Mais s'il s'avère que toi et tes potes vous revenez...je n'en épargnerai aucun.

Il relâcha sa prise et jeta le garçon quelques mètres plus loin. Il en profita pour mettre la main sur sa plaie pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie. Ça faisait assez mal quand même. Il ne l'avait pas raté !

Il fit deux pas en direction du garçon qui était maintenant entouré de tous ces compères. Il esquissa un sourire.

- Et si j'entends encore parler de vous, ce sera la même chose. J'ai été gentil cette fois, mais il se peut que la prochaine fois qu'on se croise, je le soit beaucoup moins... Alors ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir laissé en vie.

Les autres garçons eurent l'impression qu'un vent glacial avaient pénétré dans leur corps et avait gelé jusqu'à la moindre petite veine. Pendant un temps, ils ne purent faire un geste. Puis comme s'ils se réveillaient d'un enchantement, ils prirent aussitôt leur jambes à leur cous sans demander leur reste.

Feitan resta planté là pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire et l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Étrangement, ce petit affrontement ne lui avait fait ni chaud, ni froid. Il se sentait même mieux. Mais son épaule commençaient sérieusement à lui faire mal. Il jugea qu'il sera alors plus judicieux de rentrer.

o.O.o

Sa mère ne le disputa pas au sujet de sa plaie, ni à propos du garçon qu'il avait mis à terre. Elle était plus affolée pour le sang qu'il était en train de perdre que pour autre chose. Même par la suite, elle ne fit aucune allusion à ce qu'il avait fait. Parfois il la surprenait à le regarder, quand il s'entraînait, avec, dans ses yeux, ce qui ressemblait à un mélange de joie et de fierté. Devait-il comprendre qu'il avait bien fait de faire comprendre à ce garçon qui était le plus fort ? Ou était-elle juste heureuse de le voir progresser dans l'art du combat ? Il n'eut jamais la réponse à sa question. Il vivait une vie qui lui semblait parfaite, et il ne voulait pas s'embêter à se demander ce que sa mère pensait vraiment, du moment qu'il pouvait la voir heureuse.

Mais ce bonheur dans lequel il nageait allait bientôt tourner à un véritable cauchemars...


	3. Chapitre 3 - Flash-Back (suite)

Attention : contient des passages qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité d'entre vous. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

* * *

FLASHBACK (suite)

Plus tard, lors d'une nuit d'été, sa mère le réveilla brusquement :

- Feitan ! Feitan, vite, il faut que nous partions tout de suite ! Murmura-t-elle affolée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il à moitié endormi.

- Je vais t'expliquer en chemin, mais il faut se dépêcher !

Quand il arriva dans le hall, il vit son père qui tenait sa petite sœur dans les bras. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de tout cette agitation. Mais à en voir l'expression de ses parents, quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire. Ces derniers se regardèrent un instant et acquiescèrent en silence. Puis, toujours en silence, ils quittèrent leur domicile, et s'enfuirent dans la nuit noire.

En chemin, sa mère lui expliqua qu'il étaient suivit par de dangereux bandits, et qu'ils étaient en danger de mort. Elle ne donna pas plus de détails, du moins de ce que se souvenait Feitan...

Ensuite, il y avait un grand trou noir dans ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait juste que, après leur fuite, ils avaient été rattrapé par les bandits et qu'ils les avaient bloqué en les encerclant. Ils avaient séparé les parents des enfants, et avaient imposé des bracelets qui scellaient le nen sur les parents. Il faisait nuit noire, mais Feitan arrivait quand même à distinguer les silhouettes des hommes qui les avaient prit en otage. Quelques uns tenaient des torches de feu. Il essayait de garder de son calme même si son cœur battait la chamade. Il tenait fermement sa petite sœur dans les bras. Les bandits parlaient avec ses parents. Il n'arrivait pas à percevoir ce que disaient les autres.

Soudain, un des hommes se dirigea précipitamment vers lui et lui arracha le bébé des bras, malgré les tentatives de son grand frère pour la retenir. L'homme – qui semblait être le chef – proliféra des menaces à l'adresse de ses parents. Ces derniers semblèrent refuser, puis la panique s'empara d'eux ; sa mère essaya de riposter, mais elle fut tout de suite immobilisée. Elle semblait pleurer.

- Très bien, dit l'homme.

C'est la partie suivante que Feitan avait essayé d'effacer de sa mémoire. Tout se passa très vite.

Ils immolèrent sa sœur, et la jetèrent à terre. Le poupon se tordait de douleur et poussait des cris perçants d'agonie. Il entend encore les cris de sa mère résonner dans la nuit. Lui, gardait les yeux écarquillés sur le corps de sa sœur mangé par les flammes. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Sa mère s'aperçut qu'il assistait aussi à ce macabre spectacle. Elle cria de désespoir :

- FEITAN ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! NE REGARDE PAS !

Mais ses cris étaient vains. Feitan ne les entendaient pas. Il gardait la même expression terrorisée, les flammes dansaient dans ses yeux. Il n'arrivait à ni détourner son regard, ni à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, il allait bientôt se réveiller, et...

Soudain, l'homme se dirigea cette fois vers ses parents et leur parla une nouvelle fois. Ils semblèrent encore refuser. L'homme secoua la tête et claqua des doigts en direction de ses subalternes. Un d'entre eux apporta un bidon d'essence et le déversa sur le couple. L'enfant regardait la scène sans pouvoir faire un seul geste, pétrifié par la peur. Le corps de sa sœur n'était plus qu'un brasier ardent. Ses cris avaient cessés. Un mauvais pressentiment gagnait petit à petit Feitan, en même temps qu'un sanglot lui grimpait dans la gorge. Qu'avaient-ils l'intention de faire maintenant ?!

Le chef craqua une allumette, posa encore un question aux parents de Feitan. Leur réponse fût, semble t-il encore négative. Juste avant qu'il ne leur jette l'allumette dessus, dans un dernier soupir, la mère de Feitan lui adressa un regard tendre (il lui semblait qu'elle pleurait) et lui murmura :

- Sauve-toi !

Cette fois, c'est comme si toute ses forces lui revenaient d'un coup. Une fois sa mère, lors d'un entraînement, lui avait ordonné de fuir sans se poser aucune question si jamais elle lui disait de le faire. Il analysa avec une extrême rapidité l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait et aperçut un passage assez large entre les hommes pour qu'il puisse fuir. Il profita d'une seconde d'inattention des « gardes » et fonça.

Les hommes n'eurent le temps d'apercevoir qu'une ombre se glissant entre eux. Puis soudain l'un deux cria : « Le gamin se fait la malle ! ».

Feitan entendit ses parents hurler, mais refusa de se retourner. Il courait à en perdre haleine. Il était rapide, mais pas autant qu'il le voulait. Tout à coup, quelqu'un apparut devant lui, sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. Trop tard, on l'avait rattrapé, c'était fichu. L'homme le saisit par le bras et le souleva du sol. Il essaya de se débattre, en vain.

- Et bien, et bien... On ne veut pas rester aux côtés de ses parents ? Ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste..., il partit d'un rire terrible et effrayant, qui glaça le sang de Feitan. Ça y est, son heure était arrivée. Il allait mourir.

o.O.o

Il se réveilla dans un endroit sombre et sale. Il essaya de bouger, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il avait été enchaîné. Après l'avoir assommé, ils l'avaient traîné dans cet immonde pièce. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Tout bien réfléchit, ils auraient dû le tuer, ça aurait mieux valut. De toute façon, plus rien ne le retenait dans ce monde ; il n'avait désormais plus de famille, et il n'avait aucun ami... Il repensa à ses parents et sa sœur...pourquoi s'en étaient-ils prit à eux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire pour qu'il mérite leur colère ? Les seules personnes qui lui avait apporté du bonheur, mais aussi une raison de vivre, n'étaient plus de ce monde. Le visage de sa mère lui apparut, souriante. C'était la personne qu'il aimait le plus, sur laquelle il pouvait compter, qui l'avait protégé quoi qu'il arrive. Maintenant, il était seul, tout seul. Personne ne pourra plus jamais lui donner l'amour que sa mère lui avait porté.

Ses pensées furent bientôt interrompues par l'homme qui l'avait emmené ici.

- Bon, puisque que tes parents ne sont plus là pour payer, je crois que tu vas devoir le faire à leur place... Quel chouette cadeau ils te laissent à leur mort !

Il partit d'un rire dément qui résonna dans les oreilles de Feitan comme le rire du diable en personne. La simple évocation du mot « mort » lié à ses parents, le plongeait dans la plus profonde colère qui soit. Il baissa la tête. Une aura qu'il n'avait senti auparavant se dégagea se son corps. Elle était plus noire, plus maléfique. L'homme l'aperçut aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamin ? Tu sais te servir du nen aussi on dirait. On a bien fait de t'enchaîner à ces chaînes. Elles ne retiennent pas vraiment le nen, mais son assez résistantes pour retenir l'homme le plus fort du monde. Jamais tu ne pourra les briser !

Il avait au moins raison sur un point : il était impossible pour lui de casser les chaînes. Il avait beau avoir acquis beaucoup de force, il n'en avait toujours pas assez pour casser _ses_ chaînes. Il promena désespérément son regard dans chaque recoin de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Enfin, « pièce », c'était un bien un petit mot pour désigner l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était plutôt dans une sorte de grand hangar d'usine désinfectée. Et des issues d'échappatoires possibles...il n'y en avait aucune.

- Tu peux toujours chercher à t'enfuir, commença l'homme vêtu de noir qui était à côté de lui. Mais quand bien même tu trouverais une issue, il te serait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. D'une part à cause de tes chaînes, mais aussi parce que nous serons là pour te ramener à nous.

Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un regard neutre. Seul le ton de sa voix montrait qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- Nous avons rendu service à tes défunts parents dans le passé. Ils nous devaient une chose qu'il n'ont pas accepté de nous donner. Et puisque tu es le seul survivant de cette famille, tu va devoir payer à leur place. Tu saisis ?

Il ne répondit pas à sa question. Il essayait de garder la tête froide en dépit de tous les évènements qui se passés. Mais au fond de ses yeux, on pouvait néanmoins discerner un mélange de peur et de haine. Après un temps, il se décida à prendre la parole. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant, alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Vous voulez me faire payer, c'est ça ? Alors allez-y, tuez-moi ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans ce monde, alors autant qu'on en finisse rapidement.

L'homme en noir ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il parut surprit, en l'espace d'une seconde. Mais reprit son masque neutre habituel.

- Quel âge as-tu, petit ?

Il hésita à lui répondre. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question subitement ?

- N...Neuf ans...

- Neuf ans ? Tu es bien jeune. Crois-tu que c'est à neuf ans que l'on peut décider de vivre ou de mourir ?

- Faut croire qu'il y a des cas exceptionnels.

L'homme rit légèrement.

- Hu hu... Tu es un garçon bien mature pour ton âge, _petit_. Mais malheureusement, tu m'envoie navré. Je ne peux pas te tuer. Et ce n'est pas une question d'âge...

Il regarda le visage de Feitan.

- Hum... Tu ne semble pas comprendre alors je vais t'expliquer : Si tu meures, c'est comme si je t'envoyais rejoindre ta famille, dans un sens. Ça serait vraiment trop facile. Je ne peux pas vous réunir, ça ne serait plus dans mon intérêt... Non, on va te garder avec nous, et on va t'en faire baver jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisse plus. Mais, rassure-toi, on fera tout pour éviter de te tuer.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage.

- Et tu sais quoi ? Avec un peu de chance, ils te regardent tous depuis là-haut ! Ils n'ont même pas idée de tout ce qu'on va te faire subir !

Le visage de Feitan se crispa par la colère. Il baissa la tête. Il avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Ils ne savait pas ce qui le terrifiait le plus : Le fait que ses parents puissent le regarder, impuissants, ou alors ce que lui réservaient ces hommes en noir.

o.O.o

La suite se passa très vite. Il perdit rapidement la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-il prisonnier ? Plusieurs jours ? Plusieurs semaines ? Ou plusieurs mois ? Il souffrait tous les jours. Il était sûrement passé par tous les instruments de tortures inimaginables. En plus de le torturer, les hommes en noirs le soignaient aussi. Combien d'os avaient été brisés ? Combien de fractures ouvertes avait-il eu ? Et ce sang...tout ce sang...Combien de litres en avait-il perdu ?

Deux des hommes étaient spécialisés dans la guérison. Ils le soignaient avec leur nen tous les soirs. Ils lui avaient promis qu'ils ne le tueraient pas, eh bien, ils gardaient bien leur promesse. Cela allait-il durer éternellement ? Bientôt, quand il n'en pourra plus, il le remarqueront et se débarrasseront de lui. Comment ? Ils trouveront bien quelque chose ! Mais c'était le cadet des soucis de Feitan. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était quel partie de son corps ils allaient abîmer ensuite, et comment.

Il en avait développé une véritable phobie. Si bien que dès que l'un de ces hommes s'approchait de lui, même sans armes ou objets, il se mettait à tremblait sans pouvoir se contrôler. Même si son visage restait calme, son corps le trahissait à chaque fois. Et bien sûr, à chaque fois, les hommes en noirs prenaient encore plus de plaisir à le torturer.

Tous ces souvenirs étaient vagues, il ne lui en restaient pus que des sensations. Mais il y a un passage qu'il n'allait jamais oublier. Cela s'est passé juste avant qu'ils se « débarrasse » de lui.

Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient tous réuni autour de lui. Ils étaient environ une soixantaine. Leur chef, celui qui avait mit le feu à ses parents, s'approcha avec un tisonnier brûlant dont le bout était rouge-orangé. Il lui parla de sa grosse voix menaçante :

- Avec les gars on s'est dis que, puisque ça fait un ptit bout de temps que tu était avec nous, on pouvait quand même te laisser un souvenir de nous pour tu ne nous oublie pas plus tard. C'est aussi un moyen de te faire comprendre que tu nous appartiens...

Il approcha le tisonnier encore bouillant de son dos nu, le posa sur peau et commença a dessiner lentement avec. Feitan sera les dents. Puis, sentant sa chair fondre à chaque mouvement de ce pieu rouge, il se mit à hurler. Une fois de plus. Depuis qu'il était là, il n'avait pas dit grand chose à part des cris. Quand avait-il _parlé_ pour la dernière fois ?

Le bâton continuer son parcours d'agonie, sous les rires et encouragements des autres hommes, dans un brouhaha monstre. Il avait l'impression d'être une de ces bêtes de foire que les visiteurs prenaient un malin plaisir à faire hurler. Parfois, Feitan le sentait quitter son dos et y revenir plus bas. Pourquoi ne pas le transpercer directement en plein cœur ? Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : mourir. A chaque nouvel épisode de torture, il souhaitait que les hommes aient changé d'avis, et mettent fin à ses souffrances.

- Voilà ! C'est fini ! J'espère que tu sera content ! Hahaha !

Ils apportèrent deux miroirs pour que leur proie puisse voir le résultat de son agonie. Ils y avaient tracé un mot, en majuscules. Ça, pour ne pas l'oublier, il n'allait pas l'oublier. Il résumait tout à fait sa situation, dans quoi il nageait en ce moment même, mais aussi dans quoi il nagerait plus tard. Ce mot, duquel les lettres dégoulinaient encore de sang frais et étaient remplies de chaire encore fumante : DEATH. Il avait été écrit à la verticale et lui traversait le dos de tout son long.

Il baissa la tête, comme il avait l'habitude de faire et aborda un regard sombre. Et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il dit :

- Un jour..., commença-t-il calmement sur un ton qui en fit frémir de peur certains, un jour...je vous tuerai...tous...jusqu'au dernier.

Il releva brusquement la tête vers eux et ils constatèrent avec effroi que le voile qui s'était posé sur ses yeux au fil des semaines et qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir, avait laissé place à un regard brûlant rempli de haine. La même aura noire qu'il avait émit le premier jour de sa captivité, était revenue mais cette fois, elle était plus vaste et plus menaçante que la première fois. Quelques hommes reculèrent, mais leur chef ne se laissa pas impressionner.

- Ah bon ? Eh bien, nous t'accueillerons à bras ouverts ! Hahaha !

Il parti d'un rire démoniaque que le caractérisait si bien et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son second. Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'approcha de Feitan.

Tout ce qui se passa ensuite, lui était totalement flou. Il se rappelle juste s'être jeté sur les hommes en noirs, pendant un moment où ils l'avaient détaché. Il s'était enfui et avait atterrit (par je-ne-sais-quel moyen) dans les poubelles tout sanguinolent, et couvert d'autres blessures que celles qui lui avaient été infligées au tisonnier. Puis se fut le noir total...

o.O.o

Il se réveilla dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Tout était flou autour de lui. Puis il se rappela de tout de la mort de ses parents à la marque indélébile que les hommes en noirs lui avaient gravé dans son dos.

Quand sa vue s'accommoda, il s'aperçut qu'il était dans une sorte de petite maisonnette en tôles et autre matériaux, comme ceux que l'on pouvait trouver dans les poubelles. Un bruit lui parut et il se redressa brusquement. Il grimaça de douleur. C'était comme si tout son corps était traversé par plusieurs pics instantanément. Il baissa le regard en direction de son corps il était recouvert de bandes et de pansements. Qui l'avait soigné ? Et où était-il bon sang ? Puis une voix brisa le silence et le tira de ses réflexions :

- Je vois que tu es réveillé, dit-elle. Comment te sens-tu ?

Il tourna brusquement la tête en direction de cette voix. Il aperçut un jeune fille, un peu plus âgée que lui avancer vers lui. Il recula contre le mur qui longeait le lit dans lequel il était et se mis en position de défense.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda t-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi...

- Tu es une alliée des hommes en noir, c'est ça ? Ils m'ont retrouvé, et ils veulent me ramener ?!

- Non, il n'y a aucun « homme en noir » ici, je peux te l'assurer. Je suis de ton côté, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'appelle Pakunoda, mais ici, tout le monde m'appelle juste « Paku ». Et toi quel est ton nom ?

Il la regarda d'un air incertain. Mais voyant qu'elle souriait et l'aura de confiance qu'elle dégageait, il se dit finalement qu'il pouvait se sentir en sécurité avec elle.

- Feitan...juste Feitan...

- Eh bien enchanté Feitan, lui dit-elle en souriant encore plus. Je pense que tu veux des explications concernant ton arrivée ici. Nous sommes dans la ville de l'étoile filante, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle. Et cette ville, elle n'est pas comme les autres : Elle est faite presque entièrement de déchets. Dit comme ça, ça n'a pas l'air génial, c'est vrai. La vie n'est pas très facile ici. On y trouve n'importe quoi : ça va d'une simple vis, à un être humain. La plupart d'entre nous on été jeté ici. Je vis avec d'autres enfants qui n'ont plus de parents et ont été abandonnés dans cet endroit. Il y environ cinq jours, _on_ t'as repéré gisant inconscient sur le sol. Comme tu respirais encore, _on_ t'a amené ici, et _on_ t'a soigné.

Ça faisait beaucoup à avaler d'un coup. Donc il avait été trouvé par une bande de gamin et amené ici. Et maintenant une fille qui venait à peine de rencontrer...

- Feitan..., elle l'interrompit brusquement dans ses pensées (encore une fois). Quand...quand on t'as soigné, on a remarqué que ton corps présentait certaines blessures... dont une qui... Dans ton dos... Comment...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fondit soudain en larmes. L'évocation de cette blessure lui fit rappeler l'enfer qu'il venait de vivre ces derniers _mois_ (semblait-il). C'est comme si tout lui défilait dans la tête en accéléré depuis la mort de ses parents et de sa sœur jusqu'au moment où il s'était enfuit. C'en était trop pour lui. Il n'était qu'un enfant de huit-neuf ans et il venait de vivre ce qu'aucun autre homme ne vivrait jamais.

Il couvrit sa tête de ses mains. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait vraiment. Devant ses parents, il se retenait, pour leur montrer et leur prouver qu'il possédait un certain courage. Même lorsque les hommes en noirs le torturait à longueur de journée, et lui cassaient des os, jamais une fois il n'avait pleuré. Mais cette fois était différente. C'était comme pour relâcher et évacuer la pression qui s'était accumulée en lui au fur et à mesure. Et ça faisait du bien, il n'avait jamais été aussi bien depuis longtemps. Paku s'assit à ses côtés et lui entoura les épaules de ses bras.

- Tu n'as plus à t'en faire, quoique ces personnes t'ont fait, tu es désormais en sécurité ici avec nous.

Par la suite, il rencontra d'autres enfants qui étaient un peu plus âgés que lui. Machi, Franklin, Sharnalk, Kuroro et Phinx avec qui il entretenu dès le début de bonnes relations.

Ils s'étaient entraînés, avaient façonné leur propres pouvoirs et avaient fini par former la Brigade Fantôme, dirigée par Kuroro. Au fil des années, il s'était efforcé de faire disparaître sa vie avant l'arrivée sur l'étoile. Et il avait réussi, finalement.

FIN FLASH-BACK

C'était comme ça que ça s'était à peu près passé. Il avait des comptes à rendre à ces « hommes en noir ». Il en avait promit qu'un jour il reviendrait tous les tuer. Ce jour était arrivé. Comment avait-il pu oublier que le repère de ces criminels (n.d.a : oui...il faut aussi revoir la définition de « criminels »...) se situait ici à York Shin City ! Ce nom lui avait tilté à l'oreille lorsqu'il avait apprit le point de rendez-vous de la brigade complète, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Maintenant, tout était clair. Il se souvenait de tout, ou du moins, toute les grandes lignes. La colère était montée en lui à une vitesse vertigineuse. Jamais personne ne l'avait connu ainsi.

L'heure de sa revanche avait sonnée et il n'allait laisser aucun survivants.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre number 3 ! j'espère que les « âmes sensibles » qui auraient lu n'ont pas été choquée ou quoique ce soit. Mais la présence de ce côté morbide est essentielle à cette fiction, et elle continuera dans les chapitres suivants. Et puis, étant une grande fan de torture, j'aurai du mal à ne faire souffrir aucun des personnages dans mes fictions ^^.

Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre. Ça dépend de moi, de ce que je fais à côté, bref, de plein de facteurs. Je vais quand même essayer de le poster avant la fin des vacances, parce qu'après, vous n'aurez pas le suivant avant un bon petit bout de temps ^^' !


	4. Chapitre 4 - La vengeance commence

Bonjour à tous, merci de continuer de suivre ma fiction, ça me fait très plaisir :). Donc, du lourd pour ce chapitre, du gore à la pelle si vous préférez... Juste un conseil : éviter de manger pendant que vous lisez ce chapitre ^^. Et encore une fois, ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR !

* * *

Chapitre 4 – La vengeance commence.

Il était trois heures et demi. Cela lui laisserait une marge de deux heures avant que Phinx vienne le rejoindre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi surexcité de toute sa vie. Il pouvait sentir les battements rapides de son cœur dans sa poitrine. En l'espace d'une seconde, il s'était même dit que les hommes en noirs pourraient savoir que quelqu'un se tenait à l'entrée de leur repère juste au bruit de son pouls.

Son plan allait commencer d'un moment à l'autre. Il avait longtemps hésité à savoir de qui, entre le chef et ses hommes, il allait tuer en premier. Les hommes ? Il pourrait ainsi garder le meilleur pour la fin. Ou le chef ? Pour donner un aperçut de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Finalement, il avait opté pour tuer le chef d'abord. Premièrement pour la dernière raison, et deuxièmement pour faire enrager ses hommes, qu'il puisse au moins s'amuser un peu ! Ces derniers temps, il n'avait plus tellement eu l'occasion de se battre réellement, un peu d'exercice ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

Il se tenait devant deux immenses portes en fer. Derrières, ils l'attendaient avec impatience. Il était temps d'y aller maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Et même s'il aurait pu, il ne l'aurait fait pour rien au monde. Il posa la paume de ses mains sur les deux portes. Pendant un instant, il ferma les yeux et souffla. Il les rouvrit avec un regard de détermination. Ça y est, c'est partit. Il poussa les deux lourdes portes de métal et pénétra dans le hangar.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'odeur qui régnait dans ce lieu : un mélange de poussière et de rouille. Il observa rapidement l'espace dans lequel il se trouvait. Il faisait plus ou moins sombre plus on s'enfonçait vers le fond, mais les murs étaient encore distinguables. Ceux-ci étaient ornés de différentes chaînes rouillées ou autres outils sans noms, que le temps avait rongé.

Il s'avança encore puis s'arrêta. Ils étaient tous là, devant lui. Combien étaient-ils ? Environ soixante-dix, si ce n'était pas quatre-vingt. Il le regardaient tous, tels des chiens affamés près à bondir sur leur proie. Ils étaient armés de différentes armes aussi inutiles les unes que les autres. De toutes façons, ils n'auraient pas l'occasion de s'en servir. Leur chef se tenaient au milieu d'eux, légèrement plus avancé. Il prit la parole.

- Bienvenu ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, répliqua Feitan sur-le-champ.

- Oooh ! Et bien, que t'arrive-t-il ? N'es-tu pas heureux de nous retrouver ? Nous savions que tu finirait par venir un jour ou l'autre. Tu n'a pas tellement changé, je trouve...

- Je ne suis pas ici pour plaisanter. J'ai dit que je reviendrai pour tous vous tuer, ce jour est arrivé.

- Haha ! Tu es bien prétentieux ! Tu crois vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose contre nous ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu sais, un jour, j'ai appris que tu avais rejoins la très célèbre Brigade Fantôme. Je t'en félicite. Mais, même si vous êtes réputé pour être les plus dangereux, cela ne veux pas forcément dire que tu es fort. C'est facile de rester en retrait lorsqu'il y a une attaque ! Mes gars m'ont dit que avais refusé le combat tout à l'heure, cela veut tout dire.

- Libre à toi de croire tout ce que tu veux.

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase, il s'avança lentement en direction du chef. Des hommes virent lui barrer le chemin.

- Sache juste que je me suis grandement amélioré dans l'art de tuer, et il est même possible que j'aie participé à plus de massacre que vous, expliqua t-il sur un ton extrêmement calme et froid. Ah oui, et de tout les membres de la brigade, je suis celui qu'il faut absolument éviter de mettre en colère. C'est in conseil que je vous donne. Vous feriez mieux de vous en souvenir...

Tout en disant ça, il s'avançait de plus en plus vers le chef. Les hommes qui lui servaient de gardes du corps commencèrent à hésiter, sentant comme une menace arriver sur eux. Certains firent un pas en arrière et proliférèrent des menaces à l'encontre de Feitan.

- Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter avec ça ?

Soudain, il disparut. La tête des six hommes qui constituaient la garde du chef volèrent au même instant dans des geysers de sang. Le chef disparut d'un coup. La panique commença à gagner les autres hommes. Il était rapide. Il était même sacrément rapide ! Ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Où avait-il emmené leur chef ?

Pendant que les hommes en noirs se retournaient dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément une signe de vie de leur patron, une voix coupa leur action : « C'est lui que vous cherchez ? »

Ils se retournèrent en direction de l'origine de la voix et retinrent des cris étouffés. Feitan se tenait debout à côté de leur boss. Ce dernier était attaché à quatre chaînes : deux grandes qui descendaient du plafond, et deux plus petite qui sortaient du sol. Il espérait qu'elle se trouveraient encore là, comme quand il avait été retenu par eux. Au cours de ses longues heures d'attente, ou de torture, il avait pu observer tout le vieil entrepôt dans tout les recoins. Et il se souvenait du moindre détail. Apparemment ils avaient choisi de conserver ces deux chaînes rouillées par le temps. Un des hommes lui avait un jour malencontreusement (pour lui) expliqué que ces chaînes faisaient parties de celles qui servaient à sceller le nen de celui qui s'y trouvait enchaîné. Encore une fois, ils n'avaient rien changé concernant ce détail non plus. Voyant la situation dans laquelle se trouvait leur boss, les hommes commencèrent à se précipiter sur lui.

- Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais vous.

Ils s'arrêtèrent subitement. « Hein ? Et pourquoi ? » retentit une voix.

- Sinon...je le tue.

D'habitude, cette simple phrase n'arrêtait pas souvent ses adversaires, mais cette fois, il savait que ça allait être différent. D'abord, parce qu'il était sérieux, les hommes le voyaient bien. Ensuite, le ton glacial avec lequel il avait prononcé ces quelques mots les avaient comme figés sur place. Mais la raison pour laquelle il savait qu'ils ne feraient rien était le pouvoir que leur chef exerçait sur eux. Il privilégiait sa vie plutôt qu'à la leur, se fichait de leur mort et était très autoritaire. Une fois, un de ses hommes avait refusé d'obéir à un de ses ordres. Il l'avait tout se suite envoyé, d'un simple coup de poing, s'écraser le crâne dans le mur. Il était puissant, très puissant à leur yeux.

Mais la situation présente leur posait un énorme dilemme. Devaient-ils aller le sauver, en ignorant les menaces de Feitan ? Ou devaient-ils juste obéir à ce qu'il disait et rester passifs ?

Feitan savait exactement ce qu'ils étaient en train de penser et souri, sourire que certains des hommes purent lire sur ses yeux. Pour semer encore plus la confusion, il débâillonna leur chef. Comme il le croyait, ce dernier vociféra :

- Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez bande d'incapables ?! Venez ici tout de suite ! Que croyez-vous qu'il puisse me faire ? Je fais deux fois sa taille, si ce n'est plus !

Des hommes s'élancèrent sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier murmura un « Je vous avais prévenu... » audible seulement pour le boss enchaîné. Il saisi une de ses mains et il lui cassa un doigt, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur au boss. Encore une fois, ses subordonnés stoppèrent net. Feitan lui cassa un autre doigt. Un autre cri.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez à la fin ? Je vous avais dit qu'il ne me tuerait pas ! Il n'est pas assez courageux pour ça !

- Je vous déconseille fortement de faire un pas de plus car, non seulement sa douleur en sera d'autant plus forte, mais aussi parce que je vous tuerais aussi, dit-il en leur lançant un regard noir avec une lueur de folie. Et pour information, ce n'est pas parce que je ne le tue pas tout de suite, que je ne le ferai pas. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant, dit-il en en se retournant vers lui. Ta mort sera précédée d'une longue agonie dont tu n'as même pas idée.

Il regardait le chef dans les yeux, et même si Feitan était beaucoup plus petit que lui, au simple contact de leur regard, l'homme sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps.

- Tu vas goûter à tout ce que vous m'avez fait endurer...en mille fois pire !

Il cassa les doigts restant de l'homme. Ce dernier cria encore une fois.

- Tu cris beaucoup je trouve. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir été aussi bruyant... Bon, maintenant, les bras. Tu te souviens ? C'est toi qui m'a apprit qu'il fallait commencer petit à petit...

Il lui prit l'avant-bras. Celui-ci était musclé et robuste. Les mains de Feitan ne pouvaient même pas se refermer autour. Le chef eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Haha ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là ? Me casser le bras ? C'est bien joli de me casser les doigt, mais c'est bien la seule chose que tu puisse me faire !

Feitan le regarda dans les yeux et plaça le bras de l'homme juste sous son visage. Et, sans activer son nen, il commença à tordre lentement le bras de l'homme. Des craquements commencèrent à se faire entendre. Puis une bosse naquit sous sa peau. L'homme, qui avait déjà commencé à gémir, ouvrit des yeux rond et fixa son bras. Puis, toujours aussi lentement, la peau se déchira, libérant un liquide rouge foncé. Les deux parties de l'os sortirent l'une après l'autre du bras de l'homme dans une série de craquement sourds. Les deux parties qui constituait maintenant son avant-bras descendaient en-dessous des quatre-vingt-dix degrés. L'homme poussa un long hurlement rauque qui résonna dans tout le hangar. Les autres hommes se contentaient de regarder la scène, horrifiés et pétrifiés par la peur. Il étaient bien incapables de faire le moindre mouvement. Ils se trouvaient dans une situation des plus compliquée.

Quand il eut fini l'avant-bras, il passa au coude, puis remonta jusqu'à l'épaule en cassant en deux tout les os qui se mettaient sur son chemin. Après avoir fini le bras droit, il s'attaqua au gauche, puis aux jambes. Une petite flaque de sang s'était formée autour de sa victime.

Ils lui en avaient fait baver pendant des mois et des mois, et maintenant, il satisfaisait son désir de vengeance qu'il avait eut pendant ces heures de tortures. Ça faisait un bien fou ! Lui qui avait développé une passion pour la torture, il avait trouvé la victime idéale : il pouvait lui casser tout ce qu'il voulait, sans demander une quelconque information. Il faisait aussi cela pour ses parents et sa sœur, qui avaient été abattus par cet homme même. Il espérait que ces derniers seraient fiers de lui s'ils le regardait tuer à petit feu cette ordure. Après tout, le savoir qu'ils lui avaient enseigné avait porté ses fruits toutes ses dernières années. Et c'était ce savoir qui lui avait permit de rester en vie et de faire de lui ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui.

Il regarda le chef des hommes en noir. Il haletait, ça se voyait qu'il souffrait.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Demanda Feitan.

- Arrête...s'il te plaît...je voudrais que tu arrête de faire ça...

- Quoi ? Tu me supplie maintenant ? Et tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir ? Laisse-moi te dire une chose : tout ce que je commence, je le fini. Voyons ce que nous pouvons faire avec tes organes internes maintenant...

- Non ! Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça ! Vous autres, arrêtez-le ! Si vous ne le faites pas, vous me le paieraient plus tard !

Feitan se retourna.

- Je vous l'ai dit, osez vous approchez, et je vous tue...

Il se retourna vers le chef des hommes en noir.

- Ça, c'est pour avoir tué mes parents...

Il enfonça sa main dans son abdomen et en retira une guirlande d'intestins.

- Ça, c'est pour ma sœur...

Il saisi ses côtes et les arracha une par une. L'homme agonisait et hurlait comme un démon.

- Et ça... c'est pour tout ces mois d'enfermement et de torture.

Il lui déboîta la mâchoire et l'arracha d'un coup et l'écrasa dans sa main. Des bout de mâchoire et de dents ricochèrent sur le sol. Il fixa l'homme dans les yeux avec un regard de folie. Il souriait. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien ! L'homme n'était plus qu'un pantin démembré que l'on aurait noyé dans une rivière de sang. Les différentes hémorragies qui recouvraient son corps étaient incessantes, si bien que la flaque qui était aux pieds de l'homme s'était transformée en marre. Ce dernier respirait difficilement. Tout ses organes lui tombaient sur le bas-ventre, certaines dégoulinaient lentement jusqu'à tomber par-terre.

- Tu sais quoi ? Demanda finalement Feitan. En fait, tout bien réfléchit, je vais te laisser en vie. C'est toi qui m'a apprit que vivre avec une douleur permanente est bien plus horrible que la mort, non ? C'est le moment de te montrer que tu avais raison.

- Ha...haha...haaaa..., gémit l'autre qui ne pouvait plus parler normalement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Parle plus distinctement, je ne comprends pas. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne pense pas que tu en ai encore pour très longtemps. Tu auras une mort lente et douloureuse, comme celle que tu as donné à mes parents... Sur ce, bonne agonie.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les autres hommes en noirs. Mais soudain, il réalisa qu'il pourrait tous les tuer d'un coup en utilisant une de ses techniques. Il avait perdu du temps à torturer leur chef, alors il ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant que Phinx n'arrive. Il aurait du lui dire de venir plus tard, ça lui aurait laissé une plus grande marge de temps... Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait. Il avait juste à faire exprès de se prendre quelques coups et leur retourner ensuite (cf. Pain Packer). Ça irait plus vite que tous les décapiter.

Il se lança vers eux et en tua quelques uns, un bon quart d'entre eux. Plusieurs lames de couteaux l'atteignirent. Mais, même si ça faisait un peu mal, il fallait qu'il se laisse faire blesser. Mais soudain, un des hommes, qu'il n'avait pas entendu, le surprit par derrière et lui planta une seringue dans le cou. Feitan sentit un liquide pénétrer ses veines. Puis, il perdit soudain l'équilibre et ce fut comme si les images dansaient autour de lui. Tout devint flou et il se sentit basculer en arrière.

Et ce fut le noir total...

o.O.o

Quand il reprit ses esprit, il se rendit compte qu'il était torse nu et qu'il avait été enchaîné. Pas dans les mêmes chaînes que le chef du gang, mais à d'autres celles auxquelles il avait été enchaîné étant petit. Il avait la tête qui tournait encore un peu. Un homme s'approcha de lui. Il le reconnu, c'était le second, celui qui le surveillait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il approcha son visage de celui de Feitan. Il sentait le tabac et la sueur. Ses yeux était rouge de vaisseaux sanguin et son regard était fatigué.

- Toi, t'es devenu sacrément dangereux... Je comprend maintenant pourquoi la brigade fantôme est réputée être si redoutable...s'ils sont tous comme toi là-bas...

- Allons bon, les compliments maintenant ?

- Bah, faut avouer que c'est assez surprenant. Tu as quand même mit le boss K.O.. Mais tu sais, tu n'aurais jamais du te frotter à lui, car maintenant, c'est nous qui allons te régler ton compte. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué, tu sais. On voudrait voir ta nouvelle résistance.

Et, d'un geste, il lui saisit une de ses jambes. « Voyons voir si ce que tu as fait au boss fait si mal que ça... ». Il fallait qu'il active son nen pour se défendre ! ...Pourquoi cela ne marchait-il pas ? Les chaînes étaient censée être juste faite pour retenir, pas pour bloquer le nen ! Il commença à paniquer intérieurement, essayant de ne rien laisser transparaître.

- Ah oui, dit l'homme. On s'est dit que le jour où tu reviendrais, tu serais sûrement plus fort. Donc on a incorporé des bloqueurs de nen sur ces chaînes aussi...

Feitan essaya de casser les chaînes. Après tout, il avait gagné en puissance ces dernières années, ces chaînes ne lui résisteraient pas longtemps. Mais il avait beau être le cinquième plus fort de la brigade (troisième, maintenant que Uvo était mort et Hisoka partit...) il n'arriva pas à les briser. Puis, ce sentiment de panique se mit à grandir de plus en plus. Il voyait les autres hommes en noir s'approcher lentement de lui avec un sourire démoniaque sur leur visage et des couteaux à la main. En temps normal, ces armes ne l'aurait même pas effrayé. Mais maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus se servir du nen et qu'il était enchaîné, il était terrifié. Mais ce sentiment de terreur ne lui venait pas seulement des armes qui étaient pointées sur lui, mais aussi la peur que le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu plusieurs années plus tôt se reproduise. Il avait l'impression de revivre ces longues heures de torture qui l'avaient traumatisées. Torturer, il adorait ça, mais _être_ torturé, c'était sa plus grande hantise. Il avait toujours trouvé ce comportement antithétique étrange, mais bon, ça faisait parti de lui, alors à quoi bon ? Il n'y pouvait rien.

Il sentit son corps se mettre à trembler. Non ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'il reprenne le contrôle de lui-même ! Les hommes se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il essaya de se débattre une ultime fois, mais les chaînes n'avaient pas changées de consistance.

L'homme qui avait prit sa jambe la brisa aussitôt, il sentit sa chair se déchirer et quelque chose en sortir. Il ne voulait même pas voir ce que c'était, il en avait déjà une idée bien précise. Il ne hurla pas, n'émit aucun son. Il abordait un regard surprit, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. L'homme le regarda en souriant.

- En effet, je pense que tu as changé, tu n'a même pas crié ! On va voir ce que ça donne quand on s'y met tous !

Ils se précipitèrent sur lui et le bombardèrent de coup de couteaux, de fouet, de bouteilles brisées, et d'autres outils inimaginables. C'est à partir de là qu'il commença à hurler.

Fin du tout premier FLASH-BACK (n.d.a. : Et oui, vous l'aviez oublié ?)

Les coups pleuvaient. Il ne pouvait rien faire. A être trop sûr de lui, il en avait perdu toute possibilité d'échec. Il hurla, une fois de plus. L'entendaient-ils ? Sa gorge était devenue tellement sèche que ses cris de désespoir s'étaient transformés en gémissements rauques. La douleur était telle qu'elle semblait arriver quelques secondes après chaque coup. Il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son dos, emportant avec lui un peu plus de vie à chaque seconde passée. Si seulement...si seulement il s'était tenu à son plan de départ, peut-être qu'il ne se trouverait pas aux portes de la mort.

Il avait sous-estimé l'ennemi, ça avait été sa plus grosse erreur. Certes, il était devenu beaucoup plus fort depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu, mais comment avait-il pu imaginer que les hommes en noir resteraient les mêmes ? Ils avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac. Ils s'étaient douté que Feitan reviendrai, et avaient tout prévu. Ils savaient qu'il serait fort et que contre eux, il gagnerait haut la main, c'est pour cela qu'il avaient privilégié l'ingéniosité plutôt que la force. Et maintenant, il était fait comme un rat.

Les coups s'arrêtèrent soudain. Ça y est ? Le calvaire était-il fini ? Il avait baissé la tête, et des mèches noires lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il haletait. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il entendait le bruit que ses gouttelettes de sang faisaient en heurtant le sol. Il perdait trop de sang, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il n'allait pas tarder à tourner de l'oeil s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement. Il essayait désespérément de casser ses chaînes, même avec le peu de forces qui lui restait. Il devait avoir l'air pitoyable. Lui, un membre de la brigade fantôme, prit au piège comme un débutant et en train de se débattre piteusement dans le but d'accéder à cette infime chance d'échappatoire. Que dirait les autres s'ils le voyaient comme ça ? L'aideraient-ils ? Ou le laisseraient-ils mourir pour avoir souillé la réputation de l'araignée ?

Ses pensées furent bientôt interrompues par un étau qui se referma autour de ses côtes, du côté droit. Puis, il commença à sentir une pression. Cette pression devint un peu plus intense à chaque seconde. Bientôt il commença à avoir vraiment mal. Il sera les dent et grimaça de douleur. Puis des craquements lui parvinrent : ses côtes se brisaient les unes après les autres comme des morceaux de verres. Il redressa brusquement la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ce fut quand deux de ses côtes pénétrèrent son poumon qu'il se lâcha. Jamais il n'avait crié aussi fort. Il eut l'impression que toute la ville l'entendait, ce qui était bien évidement impossible. Il toussa et du sang vint lui couler par les commissures de ses lèvres.

Puis, ce fut comme si quelque chose se débloquait en lui. Les hommes s'arrêtèrent de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, petit ? Tu as un problème, tu veux que j'appelle tes parents ? Ah ! Mais oui, c'est vrai, que suis-je bête, on les a tué ! Hahaha !

- Arrête ça tout de suite. Dit-il soudain, froidement.

- Arrêter quoi ?! Oh, tu peux encore parler ?! Le petit ne veut pas qu'on cause de ses parents ? Mais il faut bien de rendre compte de la réalité ! Ils sont morts ! Morts, tu entends ! Tu n'as rien pu faire pour eux, tu était trop faible, trop lâche et trop peureux pour pouvoir les sauver ! Ils doivent avoir honte de toi ! Tu m'entends ? Ces incapables !

- Retire ce que tu as dit...

- Oh que non ! Et tu sais pourquoi on les a tué ? Tu aimerais bien le savoir, non ? On leur avait rendu un petit service qu'ils ne nous avaient pas remboursé... Nous leur avons donc demandé une chose pour qu'ils puissent nous rembourser, et on les laissait tranquilles ! Mais ils n'ont pas arrêté de refuser ! Et ce qu'il nous devaient, tu savais ce que c'était ? Un de leurs enfants ! Ce n'était pas compliqué, non ? Et bah ils ont refusé jusqu'au bout !

Feitan sembla s'intéresser à ce que disait l'homme.

- Mais tu sais au final, nous t'avons eu toi... Donc on peut dire que tes parents seront mort inutilement ! Tu entends, leur mort était totalement vaine ! Ces pauvre crétins se sont fait avoir ! Quels abrutis ! HahahaHAHAHAHAHA !

Soudain, comme un déclic, une aura noire sortit du corps de Feitan. La même qu'il avait eu il y a des années de cela, dans cette même pièce.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire...tout de suite.

Il releva brusquement la tête. Un regard de tueur s'était installé dans ses yeux. Et les mèches qui les cachaient en partie, n'empêcha pas aux hommes en noir de voir à quel point Feitan leur en voulait. Jamais il n'avait fait ce regard à qui que ce soit. Il était terrifiant.

Malgré ses blessures, il cassa les chaines qui lui entouraient les poignets. A la seule puissance de son nen. Les sceaux ne pouvaient contenir la puissance qui émanait de son corps. Il marcha vers l'homme qui avait insulté ses parents. Autour de lui, ils s'étaient tous écartés, par réflexe.

- J'ai dit : retire ce que tu viens de dire...

- Gamin, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi !

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase, que l'homme en question lui envoya une émission d'aura dans le ventre. Feitan recula à cause de la violence du coup, mais garda son regard menaçant.

- C'est un dernier petit cadeau pour t'aider à te souvenir.

- Tu l'aura voulu... Je vous avez prévenu qu'il ne fallait mieux pas me mettre en colère...

A ce moment là, Feitan libéra toute sa puissance. La température de l'atmosphère augmenta subitement. Une rafale de feu déferla sur les hommes les transformant en brasiers vivants. Il augmenta encore sa puissance et cette fois, les hommes devinrent des cendres. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, son pouvoir était en train de consumer toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait. S'il ne se maîtrisait pas, il allait y rester. Mais sa colère était si grande ! Il les avait tous enfin tués...ENFIN ! Il avait assouvit sa vengeance ! Ces ordures en avaient payées le prix fort ! Mais dans un autre sens, lui aussi...

Il réussi à se calmer et les flammes s'arrêtèrent bientôt. Il contempla la pièce calcinée remplie de divers tas de cendres éparpillés un peu partout. Il sourit. Tout ça était fini. Plus rien, rien. Le cauchemar se terminait ici.

Il commença à ressentir la douleur, qui s'était estompée avec sa colère, mais qui revenait maintenant à la charge. Il tomba à genoux en se tenant les côtes, puis sombra dans l'inconscient...

* * *

Chapitre 4 fini ! J'aurai voulu faire mieux au niveau du gore, mais je sais pas, je manquais un peu d'inspiration ^^'...

A la base, je voulais faire deux chapitres différents : Le premier avec le boss et le deuxième avec le reste, mais finalement, ça fait un plus gros chapitre, et j'espère que ça vous a ravi :). Sur ce, on se donne rendez-vous pour le prochain !


	5. Chapitre 5 - Rattrapé par le passé

Chapitre 5 – Rattrapé par le passé

Il était étendu sur le sol et il perdait toujours une quantité considérable de sang. Ses côtes et sa jambe le faisaient atrocement souffrir. La douleur lançait dans tout son corps des ondes insupportables. Phinx ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, il le savait. Mais dans combien de temps ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de...

- Feitan ! Cria une voix de femme.

Qui avait dit ça ? Il chercha dans le périmètre que sa vision lui laissait, mais rien.

- Fuis ! Recommença-t-elle.

Non, ces appels ne provenaient pas de l'entrepôt, mais de sa tête. Et cette voix...cette voix...Elle lui était si familière... Puis il réalisa. Il sursauta, ce qui lui valu une nouvelle pointe de douleur. C'était sa mère, il en était sûr et certain. Mais pourquoi sa voix résonnait-elle dans sa tête ? Voyant que la voix ne continuait pas à l'appeler, il arrêta de penser à elle ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Puis une autre voix se fit entendre, mais cette fois, elle était bien réelle.

- Feitan ?!

C'était Phinx, il était là. Il devait le chercher dans l'obscurité que la fumée avait augmenté. Il essaya de l'appeler, mais à avoir trop hurlé tout à l'heure, il ne pouvait plus parler, sa gorge était terriblement sèche.

- Phinx..., murmura-t-il une première fois, mais voyant que ce dernier n'avait rien entendu, il essaya de le dire plus fort. Phinx ! Appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

L'intéressé tourna la tête en direction de l'origine de l'appel. Voyant l'état de son ami, il fut surprit. Et, tout en se dirigeant vers lui, il dit :

- Mon dieu...dans quel pétrin t'es-tu fourré ?

Il s'accroupit pour l'observer de plus près. Il était vraiment dans un sale état.

- Eh bien, heureusement que je suis venu plus tôt, dit-il. Je me demande si tu serais encore vivant si j'étais venu plus tard...

Il essaya de le relever, mais il vit bien qu'au moindre mouvement, son camarade faisait une grimace de douleur. Il était salement amoché... Surtout sa jambe. Son tibia faisait un angle bizarre, l'os était cassé en deux et formait une pointe, visible à travers le tissu noir imbibé de sang. Phinx ne savait s'il avait d'autres blessures graves, mais de toutes, c'était celle-là qui se remarquait le plus. Feitan devait vraiment souffrir le martyre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse sa jambe dans cet état, les muscles et tendons risqueraient de s'abîmer il fallait remettre l'os dans sa position initiale. Il vit que son propriétaire commençait à tourner de l'œil.

- Feitan ? Hey ! Reste encore parmi nous !

Il sembla tenter de vaincre les forces invisibles qui s'emparaient de lui et regarda Phinx.

- Je vais te remettre le tibia en place, lui dit ce dernier, ça risque d'être douloureux.

Il posa ses mains sur les deux parties de sa jambe. « Je vais compter jusqu'à trois...1...2 » CRAC ! Le craquement résonna dans tout le hangar. Mais ce que le blond entendit encore plus nettement, c'est le cri perçant qu'émit Feitan. Il essaya de se contrôler, et préféra serrer les dents et souffler que continuer de gémir. Phinx ne l'avait jamais entendu crier, peut-être une fois ou deux après des blessures douloureuses au cours de combats, mais jamais comme ça. Il y avait tant de détresse et de tristesse dans ce cri, qu'il sentit mal pour lui, une sorte de boule se forma dans son ventre. Il n'avait jamais compatit autant à la douleur de quelqu'un.

- Il est tant de rentrer maintenant...

Il prit le blessé – qui s'était entre deux à moitié évanoui – et le porta sur son dos. Il mit un de ses bras autour de son cou, et laissa pendre l'autre au niveau des côtes qu'il avait de cassées. À en voir sa tête quand il essaya de placer ce bras-ci dans la même position que l'autre, il devina qu'il ne fallait mieux pas y toucher. Il se releva, et ils quittèrent l'entrepôt.

o.O.o

Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Feitan était blessé, il fallait de tout urgence rentrer au repaire pour qu'il se fasse soigner. Ses côtes avaient l'air aussi d'en avoir prit un sacré coup. Elles formaient des bosses ainsi que des lignes bizarres sous la peau de son ami. Vu la difficulté avec laquelle il respirait, il devait sûrement avoir le poumon perforé. Sa tête était posé sur son épaule, et parfois il l'entendait légèrement gémir, sans doute à cause d'une de ses blessures. Mais il faut dire aussi que Phinx marchait vite, et les secousses ne devaient pas toutes lui faire du bien. C'est pour cela qu'il ne courait pas, ça en aurait été d'autant plus pire. Alors il se contentait de marcher rapidement.

Feitan, de son côté, était dans les vapes. Il ne savait pas s'il était encore conscient ou non. Les images dansaient dans ses yeux et les sons ne lui parvenaient que par fractions. Il eut soudain l'impression qu'il basculait en arrière, et tout devint subitement noir. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit du feu, beaucoup de feu. Dedans, il y avait des corps qui se tordaient en poussant des cris affreux. Il tenta d'observer plus près, les formes se rapprochèrent de lui, et découvrirent leur visages à la lueur des flammes. C'était ses parents, il les reconnaissait. Du moins, ce qui restait d'eux. Leur visages dégoulinaient de peau. Des cloques se formaient, pour ensuite éclater et déverser le pu qu'elle contenaient. Leur visages n'étaient plus qu'un crâne partiellement recouvert de lambeaux de chair et de quelques mèches de cheveux secs. Les yeux étaient grand ouvert dans des orbites creusés par la mort.

Ils tendirent leur bras vers lui. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'ils ne lui voulait pas de bien. Ces mains aux doigts crochus, approchaient de lui comme pour se refermer autour de son cou.

- Fei...tan..., grincèrent leur voix. Viens...ici...

Il prit une expression apeurée et recula lentement.

- Non...ce n'est pas vous...ils...ils vous ont tué...

- Non...Fei...tan, reprit la voix rauque de sa mère. C'est toi...qui nous as...tué...

- Non ! Non ! Vous vous trompez ! Jamais je n'aurai fait ça !

- Mais...tu l'as fait... ! Railla son père.

Il continua de reculer. Mais soudain, son pied heurta quelque chose, il se retourna pour voir ce que c'était. Il écarquilla les yeux de terreur et entrouvrit la bouche. Sa petite sœur se tenait à quatre pattes et le regardaient de ses deux orbites vides et noir, dégoulinant de sang. Elle poussa un cri suraigüe qui transperça les oreilles et le cœur de Feitan. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard attristé d'elle. Ses parents le ramenèrent à la réalité.

- Tu dois...payer... Si tu...n'avais pas...été aussi lâche... Nous serions...nous serions...

- Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit de fuir ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?!

- Je vois que les retrouvailles avec ta famille se passent plutôt bien ! Intervint une autre voix.

Il se retourna rapidement. Devant lui se tenait le boss du gang qu'il venait d'éradiquer. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Toutes ces personnes étaient censées être...mortes ! Ça lui faisait vraiment mal de penser que ses parents étaient dans la même situation...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je suis là pour t'expliquer la situation, mais aussi pour la savourer ! Tu te souviens qu'on t'a envoyé un coup, ou plus précisément une émission d'aura. C'est son pouvoir qui est en train d'agir en ce moment même. Tu te trouves dans une dimension parallèle en toi, qu'on pourrait plus associer à un rêve. Cette dimension possède quand même des qualités : toutes les personnes mortes de ton entourage s'y trouvent et tu peux ressentir la douleur. Cette technique est une spécialité de chez nous. Tu dois plus en moins t'en souvenir, tu y as gouté plusieurs fois, non ?

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il disait là ? Alors, il était prisonnier, c'est ça ? Il regarda encore ses parents qui déambulaient comme des zombies vers lui. Alors, c'était vrai tous ça ? Étaient-ce bien ses parents qui se tenaient devant lui ? Et cette histoire d'émission d'aura, il ne pensait pas que celle qu'il avait reçue était aussi importante que ça ! « _Et, profitant de son moment d'incompréhension, l'homme envoya une émission d'aura vers Feitan. Il aurait pu l'éviter s'il n'avait pas été absorbé par ce qu'avait dis cet homme. Car, en effet, maintenant, sa tête lui était vaguement familière... » ,_ celle-là, c'était la première qu'il avait reçut lors de leur première rencontre avec Phinx dans en ville. Et la seconde : « _L'homme en question lui envoya une émission d'aura dans le ventre. Feitan recula à cause de la violence du coup, mais garda son regard menaçant. _''_C'est un dernier petit cadeau pour t'aider à te souvenir.'' »_, juste avant qu'il ne les brûles tous. Il comprenait maintenant la signification de ces paroles.

De son côté, le boss sourit. Il avait fait exprès d'omettre que les personnes qui se trouvaient là n'étaient pas vraiment ses parents, mais plutôt des pantins de leur invention, inspiré des parents de Feitan. Il fallait que ces « personnages » correspondent aux craintes du jeune homme, à savoir l'éventualité que son père et sa mère puissent lui rejeter le responsabilité de leur mort sur le dos.

- Alors, je vois que les souvenirs remontent à la surface ? Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais je te laisse profiter de tes retrouvailles tant espérées avec ta famille, à bientôt ! Hahaha...

Il disparut comme un nuage qu'un courant d'air estompe. Ses parents, quand à eux continuaient d'avancer vers lui, en poussant de long râles. Il commençait vraiment à se sentir mal. Alors ses parents lui en voulaient vraiment ?

- Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi nous as-tu fait ça...Feitan... ? Nous qui t'aimions tant !

Il sursauta.

- Tu nous as...vraiment déçu. Si tu avais fait preuve d'un peu plus de courage...nous serions tous encore en vie... Nous t'avions enseigné...comment te battre, et c'est comme ça...que tu nous remercie ?

Il les écoutaient débiter leur paroles les yeux écarquillés. Il était pétrifié, il ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste. Ses parents se rapprochèrent encore plus. Et plus la distance entre eux rétrécissait, plus les deux cadavres se faisaient grands et menaçants. Feitan sentait qu'il était de plus en plus oppressé, de plus en plus étreint. Il les regardait sans détacher son regard horrifié de leur yeux exorbités.

- Tu es vraiment la honte de la famille...comment avons-nous pu aimer un gamin aussi incapable que toi ?!

Là ç'en était trop, les paroles de ses parents lui transperçaient le cœur comme un millions de couteaux qui le transperceraient.

- M-mais je...

- N'essaye pas de t'excuser, c'est trop tard pour cela ! Tu ne mérites même pas que l'on t'adresse la parole ! Nous te détestons ! Nous ne voulons plus de toi ! PARS !

Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et ne cessaient de grandir, et grandir encore. Ils criaient des « VAS-T'EN ! », « NOUS NE VOULONS PLUS DE TOI ! », « ENFANT INDIGNE ! » et bien d'autres mots désagréables que Feitan ne voulais pas entendre. Il se couvrit la tête de ses mains, pour cesser de les entendre, mais c'est comme si il n'avait rien fait. Les hurlements stridents de sa sœur résonnaient derrière les cris de ses parents, transformant tout ce tonnerre en symphonie démente et macabre.

- Arrêtez !... Je vous en supplie !... Je suis désolé !

- IL EST TROP TARD POUR LES EXCUSES ! VAS-T'EN ! NOUS NE VOULONS PLUS DE TOI ! VAS-T'EEEEEEEEEEN !

Tout devient soudain noir, les cris de ses parents et de sa sœur résonnaient en écho. Il se réveilla. Il se trouvait toujours sur le dos de Phinx, qui continuait sa marche rapide. Sa tête était toujours posée sur l'épaule de son camarade. Il repensa à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait encore la voix de ses parents dans la tête. Toutes ces paroles...elles lui étaient bien destinées. Ça faisait mal...tellement mal... En plus de ça, ses blessures recommencèrent à lancer des pics de douleur. Deux larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues, suivies par d'autres, et encore d'autre.

Phinx sentit que celui qu'il transportait faisait de légers soubresauts. Il semblait sangloter. Mais c'était sûrement une illusion. Ce n'était pas le genre de Feitan à montrer ses émotions devant les autres. C'était sûrement ses blessures qui lui faisaient mal... Il lui lança :

- Fei ! Tout va bien derrière ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Puis ses doutes furent confirmés il était bel et bien en train de pleurer. Il lui demanda plus calme et compatissant :

- Hey...Feitan ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Sa respiration se troubla, son souffle se fit plus court et il trembla de plus en plus. Phinx eut l'impression qu'il murmurait quelque chose comme : « Je suis désolé...je suis désolé...je... ». Le blond décida de s'arrêter faire une pause. Feitan n'était pas lourd du tout, mais il aurait besoin d'un temps d'arrêt pour soulager ses le descendit de son dos et l'assit contre un rocher qui se trouvait là (car ils étaient dans le désert qui sépare la ville de leur repaire).

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Feitan.

Mais il était trop bouleversé pour émettre une quelconque réponse. Il se tenait les côtes d'une main. Il posa l'autre sur son visage.

- Je...j'ai...

Il éclata en sanglot. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi violent. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il se sentait seul, rejeté, mais pire que ça, il avait honte, tellement honte ! Peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais du attaquer les hommes en noirs. Il n'aurait jamais du revenir !

Phinx le regardait sans savoir que faire. Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé là-bas, mais à en voir l'état des lieux quand il était arrivé, il y avait eu un carnage. Il se sentait vraiment mal pour son ami. Il ne savait pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation et il faut dire que ça n'était jamais arrivé à Feitan de fondre si soudainement en larmes. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça. Même s'il le connaissait depuis longtemps maintenant, jamais au grand jamais il n'avait été comme ça. Et Phinx n'était pas très doué pour réconforter...

Il s'approcha doucement de lui. Feitan était secoué de soubresauts et de tremblements. Des larmes lui tombaient des deux côtés du visage pour aller s'écraser sur la peau de son torse. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état...mais que faire ? D'un geste un peu hésitant, il accroupi devant lui et lui posa une main sur sa tête.

- Feitan...

Il n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa phrase que le concerné redressa la tête et le regarda de ses yeux brillant de larmes. Son regard contenant tant de désespoir et tant de tristesse que Phinx dû détourner les yeux, ne supportant pas de voir son ami dans ces circonstances.

- Écoute, Feitan, je ne sais pas ce que ces hommes t'ont fait...psychologiquement. Mais apparemment ça t'affecte beaucoup et je..., il le regarda encore une fois dans les yeux. ...Je pense qu'il faudrait rentrer le plus vite possible...pour tes blessures...

Ah ! Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour apporter un peu de réconfort à ce pauvre Feitan ! Il était nul...

Le blessé hocha la tête. Le blond repositionna son camarade sur son dos et ils se remirent en route. Feitan continuait de sangloter, mais il s'était calmé. En revanche les tremblements avaient redoublés. Il semblait être ou avoir été terrorisé par quelque chose...

Comme une fois n'est pas coutume, Feitan retomba dans l'inconscience. Mais cette fois, il fit pas face à ses parents, mais à toute la troupe des hommes en noir. Il sentit qu'il n'était plus le même, comme s'il avait rapetissé... Il était enchaîné là où il avait passé les mois les plus terribles de son enfance. Il comprit. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu, les heures de tortures interminables, les bras et les côtes cassés, tout ça, il allait le revivre maintenant.

Chapitre 5 terminé ! Moi qui vous disais que je ne savais pas si le chapitre 4 sortirait avant fin août ^^'. Mais là, je suis super motivée :) ! Je voudrais en particulier remercier . Tes commentaires m'ont plus que ravie :D, et ça m'a vraiment donné, à chaque fois, l'envie de poursuivre l'histoire. Donc un grand merci à toi ^^ !


End file.
